


【狼犬】霍格沃茨八式：请级长大人当枪手（图书馆）

by AUROSARAH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	【狼犬】霍格沃茨八式：请级长大人当枪手（图书馆）

一  
Sirius的动作终于停了下来——在他注意到桌子对面的褐发巫师慵懒的目光再一次落到压在自己手臂下胡乱涂画的惨不忍睹的羊皮纸上时。  
“我以为你知道你这次魔法史考试再不及格就得重修了，Patfoot。”  
“我知道，我复习完了。”Sirius咔咔几声把羊皮纸揉成一团，灰色的瞳孔里倒映着Remus的脸。  
“满嘴谎话。”Remus把声音压低到只剩口型，“我不会陪你重修。”  
“你说什么?”  
Remus的身子凑过去，几乎是把嘴唇碰到卷曲的黑发那一刻才注意到Sirius顽劣的笑——很显然他没有时间分辨自己是听到的还是看到的。  
“Moony，我在想，”Sirius温热的手指撩开细碎的褐发，鼻息平和地冲击着耳廓裸露的皮肤，“你可以帮我，麻瓜们是怎么说的?枪手，对。”  
“邀请最恪守纪律的格兰芬多级长帮你作弊？”  
“是的。”  
“我想这不是个好主意，呼，Sirius……”  
黑发的英俊少年不再说话——那张漂亮的嘴正忙于啃咬舔弄Remus的耳垂与脖颈。

二  
Remus很快就适应了移动的湿热——沙褐色的目光任然锁定在桌面上的书，Sirius的动作无法打乱他呼吸的节奏，实际上他甚至把脖子向前靠了不少。  
“提醒你一句，羽毛笔上有防作弊魔咒。”  
“是吗？”  
Sirius狡黠的灰色眼睛眨动，手指顺着Remus脸上的伤疤滑下去，手指拖过木桌留下一道深色的痕迹，最后从桌下穿过，攀上Remus双腿之间，灵巧的手指解开皮带拉下裤链，熟练地隔着布料摩挲着。  
“嗯——但是我有办法掉包，就是麻烦的很……”Remus明显凸起的喉结在颤动，阻止的动作在Sirius微凉的手指碰到他大腿内侧的皮肤的那一刻停住了，任由Sirius坏笑着绕过最后一层防线握上阴茎柱身撸动，“有个咒语看起来和防作弊咒一模一样，只是没有效果。我想我一定会被开除——如果被发现了话，噢——操，Sirius……”  
毫无预兆——Sirius蹲了下去，漂亮的灰色眼睛闪着诡计与兴奋，放在Remus膝盖上的那只手掰开双腿没费几分力气，呼吸冲和着腥咸缓慢地打在小腹，湿热的嘴包裹着半硬的阴茎吞吐吮吸，手指围绕着阴囊揉搓，舌尖粗糙地扫过每一寸逐渐粗硬暴起的青筋下的敏感点。Remus咕哝一声，呼吸变得粗重，修长的指节紧紧掩没在卷曲的黑发中并狠狠地将其拉近，腰胯不自觉地向前移动——性器更深入地顶进，充满了Sirius性感而温热的嘴。  
“我不会帮你的，最多教你咒语……嘶——”Remus揉搓Sirius头发的力度渐渐加大，尽可能地忽略喉咙火热的收缩挤压带来酸胀眩晕。  
“是吗？”Sirius的笑声很轻，没持续几秒——舌尖又回到Remus的阴茎顶端打着转，快感顺着脊椎一路传到一片空白的大脑皮层，Remus试图用使劲翻书的沙拉声掩盖自己低沉的闷哼——实际上他甚至要挣扎地站起来了。  
“别太过分，Sirius。这是图书馆。噢该死——”  
“成吧，我帮你施咒，不过我不干偷羽毛笔的活——唔呼，操你的，Patfoot……”褐发巫师低声斥责，苍白的手指突然抵住Sirius的下巴用力将他推开，沙褐色的眼睛对上狡猾的灰色眼睛。  
“现在，跟我，来禁书区。”Remus几乎是咬牙切齿地抑制喘息，一字一句清楚地，用只有他们两人能听到的声音说，“我保证你这学期魔法史拿A。”

三  
“我是不可抗拒的对吗，Moony?”Sirius压低声音，显然他没有注意到Remus黑暗中施的忽略咒——看来Remus一时半会还不打算告诉他。  
“从某种意义上，是的。”Remus沙褐色地瞳孔借着零星的月光闪烁，舌尖向下划过干燥的嘴唇，“我敢说你能就这样从我这得到一切。”  
格兰芬多少年们相当焦急——Remus的左手扶着Sirius的腰，右手托着屁股还不忘隔着裤子用力揉一把——却几乎是用腰胯直接把他顶上积灰的空书架，硬物与臀肉短暂而炙热的接触令他兴奋——苍白的手指不轻不重地揪过领带将Sirius拽向前亲吻，然后向下滑到皮带扣。漂亮的黑发男孩顶起腰任长裤被娴熟地解开，放开嘴唇与情人狂热地纠缠——嘘，这是图书馆，喘声会影响别人学习了话就只能倾泻在Remus嘴里啦。  
温热的手覆盖在Sirius已经坚硬的性器上，和着前端溢出的前液收紧揉搓，以逐渐变快的节奏撸动。克制已久的Remus压低喉咙里的咆哮——梅林知道Sirius听到他造成这么大动静时有多惊慌，粗暴地撕开衬衫后迫不及待地在白皙的皮肤上又亲又咬，侵略性地留下斑驳的粉红旖旎。  
“慢点，唔啊……在图书馆呢……”  
Remus没回答他，指尖满意地使劲抚弄过前端——Sirius咬着下唇颤抖，很显然他已经体会到几分钟前他的感受了。  
阴茎上的手撸了没几回便来到两块丰满的臀肉之间，低声施了两个润滑咒后按揉玩弄着甬道入口周围紧缩的褶皱。Sirius抬起一只手无力地捂住口鼻，但难耐的呻吟还是从指缝穿透到空气中——那声音几乎仅次于Sirius密集而沉重的心跳声。  
Remus知道扩张时弯曲手指不断按弄甬道内平滑的腺体不是个好主意——至少对还不知道忽略咒的存在得极力克制声响的Sirius来说——但他也不得不承认英俊的黑发少年惊恐地死捂住自己嘴，咽下到喉咙口的尖叫，被快感激得战栗却不敢用力挣扎，灰色的眼睛狡猾不再只剩下可怜兮兮地恳求的模样该死的性感。  
“F-Fuck，M-Moony——我不行……呃啊-啊，唔……咳咳，太过了……啊——”  
“我忍不住唔啊——轻点……求你了，呃啊，唔……Fuck，yes-yes……Ah——”  
远处微弱的脚步声几乎是击打在心上，而Sirius能做什么?——僵坐在冰冷的书架上慌乱地收紧后穴，长腿分开锢住Remus的腰，弓起身体颤抖，咬着自己的手指低声呻吟，努力抑制着短促的喘息，紧张而兴奋地看着放大的沙褐色瞳孔里倒映着的自己，顶着身下火热酸胀的快感愈来愈快的节奏在Remus的耳边模糊不清地小声抱怨。  
僵直的身体和紧绷的心弦受不了来回折腾，当平斯夫人的高跟靴子点地的声音清晰地在他的脑海里描摹出轮廓时，他太紧张，也太兴奋了。羞耻感令他无法控制地无声哭泣，肌肉紧绷地射在了Remus的衬衫上——操，太快了，太丢人了，他从来没这么快过。  
“操，你还没进来…啊——”几乎是他射出来的那一刻，褐发格兰芬多级长粗硬的阴茎滑溜溜地挤进了他还在收缩着的甬道，入口和内壁巨大的压力在迫使他尖叫呻吟，几乎来不及咽下高昂淫糜的尾音，“Remus…唔唔……”  
“嘘……不要咬自己。”  
Remus掰开Sirius捂在嘴上的手，疼惜地抚摸手指上深深的牙印，并慷慨地将自己的右手手指伸向月光下闪亮亮的下唇。Sirius也毫不客气地啃咬起来，他不愿吮吸它们——事实上是他不能。  
不知是来自快感还是紧张感的兴奋渐渐消耗尽了Sirius的精力——以至于他完全无视了Remus撞击他屁股的啪啪声有多响亮——而路过的平斯夫人身后的一簇拉文克劳女孩们统统视而不见。  
Remus粗重的呼吸喷吐在脖颈处的吻痕上，左手在大腿和臀交界的皮肤滑动爱抚，粗糙的舌尖捻磨着乳头，涨大的性器抽动着来回碾过前列腺，每一次的没入都真实而强烈，Sirius热切地回应着，爽得眼球上翻，只恨自己没能耐下心等他们回到宿舍——他想尖叫，想嘶吼着命令Remus再快点——而不是隐忍克制的“oh-oh，Moony……”  
Sirius拱直身子呜咽着，分身抽动射了出来——今天晚上第二次，比第一次还快。他累到虚脱，张大嘴喘气，手指从柔顺的褐发上滑下来，仍然无法接受Remus还硬得彻底而他已经交代了两次的事实——下次再来一定要一雪前耻，不，操他妈的，没有下次了！  
“嘿，可能你没注意到，但是我的确施了个忽略咒，并且成功了。”Remus的温度围绕着高潮后不断颤抖的黑发少年，“没必要这么紧张。”  
“什么?！”Sirius想起了些什么，瞪大眼睛气愤地质问，“然后你一直没有告诉我?！”  
“我忘了，抱歉。”Remus认真地说，毫无诚意地道歉，“你太快了，来不及说。”  
“操你个混蛋！Remus·Lupin！老子他妈不忍了话至于射的那么快——操-操，你干啥?啊-啊——”  
“Sirius，请我当枪手的条件是让我射出来，所以你射了多少次都不算数。”Remus揉了一把Sirius丰满圆润的屁股，腰胯运动的速度渐快，“但至少现在你可以大声尖叫了不是吗？”  
“不行——呃-啊-啊啊…我不行……F-Fuck——Moony，没有了…啊呃——我射不了了啊-啊-啊——”

四  
“An A of History of Magic? seriously? I mean he is Sirius·Black! WHAT THE FUCK DID MOONY DO FOR YOU??”  
“I think you won't want to know that, Prongs.”


End file.
